Meant to Be
by bunnybookgirl
Summary: What happens when two unsuspecting character find love against other's wishes. Druna


**Meant to Be**

**Chapter 1: New Opportunities  
**

Luna was over the moon happy. The war was over, Voldemort was gone, and her friends are safe. She was getting ready for her last year at Hogwarts. Luna was leaving for the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. She had just finished folding all her clothes when a knock came at the kitchen door. Since her father was working, Luna rushed downstairs and opened the door and saw the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Professor McGonagall. Um, please come in," Luna said remembering her manners.

"Thank you Luna," Professor McGonagall stepped inside the rather large kitchen. Luna quickly escorted her into the living room.

"Please sit," Luna said, gesturing to the couch behind the Professor, as she sat in a love seat.

"Well, I did not come here for small talk. Luna, I am here on behalf of all faculty members of Hogwarts. We are asking you if you would like to be Head Girl?" Luna was lost for words.

"But what about Hermione Granger?" Luna said. It was a well known fact that Hermione was the smartest girl in the upcoming seventh year.

"Well, Hermione decided that she does not want to come back to Hogwarts this year. She is going to Australia to find her parents," Professor McGonagall said,"Behind her, you have the highest marks."

Luna still couldn't believe it. Head Girl had all types of special privileges.

"Luna do you accept the position we are offering you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much," Luna quickly said.

"I will meet you after the Welcome Feast to lead you and the Head Boy to the dorms you will use." the Headmistress said as she stood us.

"Ok. Thank you again Professor," Luna said again as the Professor walked out the kitchen door.

"Always a pleasure." Professor McGonagall said before apparating.

Luna stared dumbfounded at the spot where Professor McGonagall just disappeared.

"Luna, who was that?" Luna's father just came out of his office.

"Professor McGonagall. She asked me to be Head Girl," Luna said, turning to look at her father.

"Luna, that's great." Mr. Lovegood said as he picked up his daughter and hugged her.

While Luna and her father were celebrating, a certain young man was sulking at the news he now had to go back to Hogwarts.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

"Father, I don't get why I have to go back to Hogwarts," Draco Malfoy whined.

"Because, you need to finish your education. And we need to show the wizarding world that we are not afraid of going outside our home because we are innocent," Lucius Malfoy said. Since it was announced that the Malfoy family would not be charged with supporting the Dark Lord, the family has been staying inside their mansion. People were still gossiping about how the Malfoys should be put in Azkaban.

"Besides, Head Boy is a huge accomplishment, and I would hate to see you pass up this opportunity," Narcissa Malfoy added while reading The Daily Prophet. Professor McGonagall had just left after telling Draco that he was Head Boy.

"But Father," Draco started again.

"No Draco, that is the end of it. Go upstairs and pack your bags, you leave for Platform 9 and 3/4 tomorrow," Lucius said and then sat down for lunch, which signaled the end of the conversation.

Draco was less than pleased. He stormed up the stairs to his room. He flopped down on his four poster bed with black and green sheets and flicked his wand as to make his clothes pack themselves. Clothes shot out of his closet and dresser and magically folded themselves and were put in Draco's trunks.

Once everything was packed, Draco groaned and rolled over. He thought about how he fucked up his entire life because he wanted to please his father. He knew that he would have endless supplies of torture once he would return to Hogwarts. To forget about all of that, Draco fell asleep worrying about the next day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I WILL BE USING 8888888888 TO REPRESENT BREAKS. I KNOW THAT DRACO AND LUNA ARE VERY DIFFERENT BUT I THINK THAT THEY WOULD BE GOOD TOGETHER SO PLEASE GIVE THEM A CHANCE. ENJOY**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888


End file.
